


Habit

by notkai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, OCD, Obsessive Behavior, The Author Regrets Everything, i hate myself okay, im so...ashamed lol, jhin has ocd leave me alone okay, so many mentions of the number four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/pseuds/notkai
Summary: Forty-four is an optimal speed.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD NEVER WRITE FOR THIS HELL FANDOM and yet here i am oops okay so this is a character study for my fav adc, khada jhin, and his very obvious ocd that is a very important part of his characterization i am very passionate about this okay  
> this is just a drabble and im not really gonna expand on it so,,,here it is lol

The speed limit was forty-five, and Jhin was driving forty-four. He knew that the single mile per hour would irritate other drivers, but he really didn’t care. Forty-four was his optimal speed. 

There was nothing about the actual speed that Jhin liked, just the number. Forty-four. It was soothing, somehow. Driving at forty-four meant Jhin could be sure he wasn't going to get in an accident.

Of course, he only drove at forty-four when the speed limit was forty or forty-five. It would be impractical and illegal to insist on driving at forty-four when the speed limit was twenty-five, or sixty. He’d end up with a ticket and a damaged vehicle. He tried to make sure that his speed had the number four anywhere in it, or decided not to pay attention to his speedometer when it didn’t. 

The route he’d chosen to drive to work was safe, anyway. Low traffic most of the time, well-paved roads, and  _ yes,  _ there were four stoplights. All of the intersections were four-ways. Overall, it was a very safe road. 

Jhin liked driving to work.

He didn’t consider himself prone to highway hypnosis, but even at low speeds he’d find himself counting off to four. Stoplights, red cars, Mexican restaurants, bits of roadkill. Anything. One, two, three, four. He’d only snap out of his small haze when he inevitably got distracted and nearly rear ended someone.

People who drove with him were often quick to point out his lack of attention to the road (a particular carpool with a couple of his coworkers would always be memorable, given that Vi had threatened to call the police and Caitlyn had called a cab to drive her home, smiling sadly at him and saying, ‘Sorry, Khada, I just don’t feel like being in a car accident today’), but Jhin couldn’t be bothered to change his habits. It’s not like he’d ever actually hit anyone- just ran a couple stop signs here and there. 

Jhin pulled into work four minutes before he was supposed to check in and smiled at the receptionist and her greeting of ‘Good morning, Khada’ with a bit of distaste. He hated being called Khada by anyone who wasn’t direct family. 

He subconsciously counted the number of doors that he saw open or close while he walked to his office. Into the women’s restroom, out of the storage room, out of an office, into an elevator.

Four. Perfect. Jhin was going to have a productive work day. 


End file.
